


Nuisance

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Itachi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Mean Konoha, kid Naruto, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When was someone going to look at him like he was a person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 235
> 
> Setting: Ninjaverse/before massacre

It had been another one of those days, where every single thing that breathes looked at him as though he should stop breathing.

These days were depressing. His happy facade would slip and on one occasion his sad expression had been seen. Those tan irises that looked at him had flashed with guilt, but then there was anger.

These days were frustrating. "Why?" he would call out as villagers of various ages brought him nothing but pain and emptiness. "Demon!" they yell back at him. But wasn't he human? Their hate filled eyes looked at him as if he wasn't.

These days were infuriating. He would crawl into his apartment and huddle in a darkened corner while burning, wet tears of anger and loneliness fell freely from his dulling, crystalline eyes down his bloodied, but not injured, face.

These days ended with him alone, cursing the village to hell and promising the rumbling fox the chance to send it there. Kyuubi would glare at him with red eyes and slit pupils, the unspoken words "I promise," the fox would read and suddenly those blood colored eyes would light up and smile, a cunning, dangerous smile.

Yet today ended differently.

There was no shadowed corner or self-loathing.

No promises of a burning Konoha.

No blood from injuries long healed.

There were simply sapphire eyes that held curiosity and crimson sharingan that held hope.


End file.
